Segelas Penuh Kebaikan
by Andromeda no Rei
Summary: Winterblossom Headcanon Challenge / theme #31 / —ia bilang ingin bergabung dengan Sasuke-kun dan mengkhianati Konoha. Cih, konyol sekali. / "Yappari Sasuke-kun... yasashikute..." / Perlu keberanian luar biasa untuk terus bersama orang yang jelas-jelas telah melukai—bahkan hampir membunuhmu. Karena ia tahu, ketika ia melepaskannya—Sasuke-kun tidak akan kembali pada dirinya sendiri.


Gadis itu berkata-kata dengan lantang.

Sosok Sasuke-_kun _ditatapnya dengan penuh determinasi yang membara.

Iris viridiannya tak gentar, memancarkan keberanian kokoh,

—meski terselip ketakutan luar biasa di sana.

_Ne, _Sasuke-_kun_,

—kau lihat tidak?

* * *

**a 2012 NARUTO Fanfiction**

**.**

**Segelas Penuh Kebaikan**

**©Andromeda no Rei**

**.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

**.**

**for Winterblossom's 4th Anniversary;**

**Headcanon Challenge**

**#31**

**.**

**Karin's Point of View**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namanya Sakura—itu hal kecil yang dapat kutangkap ketika Sasuke-_kun _menyuarakan keterkejutannya. Dia seorang _kunoichi _Konoha—teman dekat Sasuke-_kun_, kurasa. Aku tidak bisa mendengar terlalu jelas, hanya saja aku cukup terkejut dengan maksud kedatangan gadis itu.

Ia bilang ingin bergabung dengan Sasuke-_kun _dan mengkhianati Konoha. Cih, konyol sekali. Bagaimana tidak? Memangnya siapa yang akan percaya jika gadis bertubuh kurus seperti itu berkata seolah-olah dia berada di pihak antagonis? Aku akui—sepertinya Sakura adalah gadis baik-baik, dan tentu saja sulit untuk mempercayai ia akan mengkhianati desanya—meski demi orang yang dicintainya.

Itu konyol.

Dia pasti sudah gila.

"Kalau begitu buktikan. Bunuh dia."

Nah, kau dengar itu, 'kan—hei, Sakura? Sasuke-_kun _yang kau hadapi sekarang bukan Sasuke _-kun _yang pernah mengisi hari-harimu sebelum ini. Pemuda yang telah berhasil membunuh tua Bangka bernama Danzo itu tidak memiliki perasaan. Tidak sedikit pun. Sungguh. Ia bagaikan mesin pembunuh yang tidak peduli apa pun.

Sakura berjalan dengan _kunai _dalam genggaman tangannya yang gemetar. Ia menatapku dengan penuh keraguan. Kenapa, Sakura? Aku tahu kau gadis yang baik.

Dengan menelan ludah dan mengalirnya keringat dingin pada kening lebarnya, dieratkannya pegangan pada _kunai _yang sepertinya beracun itu—siap menusukkannya pada jantungku. Ah, tapi sepertinya tidak begitu. Kilatan mata viridiannya menunjukkan keraguan, deru napasnya memaparkan ketakutan.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu mencintai Sasuke-_kun. _Sangat mencintai Sasuke-_kun_. Tapi, seperti yang sudah kukatakan, Sasuke-_kun _yang sekarang itu mesin pembunuh. Tidak ada lagi alasan baginya untuk beramah-tamah—apalagi dengan _kunoichi _yang berasal dari desa yang sangat ia benci.

Sasuke-_kun _mengerutkan alisnya ketika mengamati Sakura yang tampak ragu-ragu. Saat itu, tangan kanannya terangkat—dan seperti yang sudah kuduga—aliran listrik kebiruan khas _chidori _menyelubunginya.

Sakura…

Sasuke-_kun _akan membunuhnya.

"Jangan… Sa—suke-_kun_…"

"!"

Sakura menyadarinya, tapi ia terlambat—dan kejadian itu begitu cepat.

Sasuke-_kun _mengarahkan _chidori_-nya pada punggung bagian kiri Sakura. Namun meski hanya sepersekian detik, gadis itu sempat berbalik dan melompat menghindar. Tidak banyak, kurasa. Karena setelahnya erangan pilu Sakura menggema, dan darah segar bercipratan di atas bebatuan.

Tubuh Sakura meleyang beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya jatuh membentur bumi dengan bunyi gedebum keras. Jubah kuning pucatnya robek sebagian, memperlihatkan perut bagian kanan Sakura yang bersimbah darah.

_Kunoichi _itu meringis. Jika diperhatikan baik-baik, kondisinya sungguh menyedihkan. Ia meringkuk di sana, menyibakkan jubahnya yang telah dikotori tanah dan darahnya sendiri. Luka akibat _chidori _Sasuke-_kun _pada pinggang kanannya itu menganga lebar dan darah terus mengalir tanpa ampun. Jika dibiarkan terus, Sakura benar-benar akan mati.

Tapi gadis itu memang bodoh.

Dengan sisa tenaga yang tidak seberapa, ia susah payah bangkit. Lututnya gemetar dan pada akhirnya ia hanya menumpukan berat tubuh pada sebelah lututnya yang ditekuk. Dibukanya sarung tangan cokelat pada tangan kanannya dan detik berikutnya _chakra _kehijauan berpendar menyelubunginya.

_Sou ne. Yappari iryou-nin da ne._ Tentu saja ia bisa menyembuhkan diri sendiri. Tapi… untuk ukuran luka mengerikan begitu, rasanya belum cukup jika hanya menggunakan _chakra _medis. Apalagi dengan keadaan…

"Hn."

Sasuke-_kun _bergumam pelan melihat aksi Sakura. Air mukanya sama sekali tidak berubah—tetap datar, seolah sama sekali tak peduli. Benar, 'kan? Sasuke-_kun _yang sekarang itu monster.

"Kau memang ninja medis, ya," ucap Sasuke-_kun _sambil menyeringai miring. Aku belum pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya—aura Sasuke-_kun _berubah. Entah hanya perasaanku saja, tapi rasanya sungguh menusuk dan dingin.

Ini tidak baik. Ini sungguh tidak baik.

Tangan kanan Sasuke-_kun_ kembali terangkat, dan listrik dengan bunyi bagaikan ciapan burung gereja kembali menari kaku menyelubunginya. Ia mendekati Sakura dengan wajah angkuh itu. Perlahan langkahnya semakin cepat, dan—

**GREP **

Sasuke-_kun _mencengkram leher Sakura dengan tangan kirinya—menerjang, membawa gadis itu hingga kembali menubruk bumi. Kali ini telentang—dengan Sasuke-_kun _berada di atasnya. Tangan kanan ber-_chidori _Sasuke-_kun _teracung, siap ia hantamkan tepat pada dada kiri Sakura.

Bangun, Sakura.

Bangunlah.

Sakura tak bergerak. Hanya dadanya yang naik-turun efek napasnya yang terengah. Tangan kanannya masih setia bertengger pada luka menganga di perutnya yang tak kunjung membaik.

Sakura…

Gadis bodoh itu tidak mendengarku. Ia hanya menatap lurus iris onyx Sasuke-_kun _dengan viridiannya yang sayu. Kenapa? Kenapa ia tidak melawan? Apa ia sudah siap mati? Idiot!

Kedua mata Sasuke terbelalak—masih tanpa emosi berarti di dalamnya. Sepersekian detik berikutnya, tangan kanan itu bergerak cepat—terjun menghunus pada sasaran tak jauh di bawahnya. Dan untuk yang pertama kali setelah sekian lama, aku berdoa…

…untuk sang _kunoichi _yang tengah meregang nyawa.

"_Shine._" —mati kau, bisikan terakhir Sasuke-_kun _yang lirih terdengar sebelum bunyi _chidori _semakin keras, disusul bunyi retakan tanah yang seolah terhantam sesuatu dengan kasar.

Seseorang tolong datanglah.

Kenapa? Kenapa tidak ada yang datang?

_Shinobi _Konoha—siapa pun!

Tapi seorang Uchiha Sasuke memang sulit ditebak. Satu sisi ia begitu rapuh, bagai _fusuma _di kuil-kuil tua, namun di sisi lain ia begitu gelap—jauh, tak terjangkau. Seperti yang terjadi saat ini—ketika kedua alisnya bertaut dan bola matanya terbelalak ngeri. Giginya gemelutuk dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Yaitu ketika—

—tangan kanannya yang mengepal, yang sebelumnya ber-_chidori, _bertengger tepat di sisi kepala merah muda Sakura.

Tidak ada darah. Tidak ada rintihan.

Sasuke-_kun _hanya terpaku di sana, tak juga bergerak dari posisinya. Ditatapnya kedua mata Sakura yang menyipit—seolah tidak percaya pada apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Apa yang kau lihat? Apa yang kau lihat di balik iris viridian indah itu, Sasuke-_kun_? Kau merindukannya?

Kenapa kini Sasuke-_kun _tampak ketakutan? Kenapa _chidori _itu tak jadi terhunus ke jantung Sakura? Mesin pembunuh itu tidak beremosi. Seharusnya.

"_Yappari _Sasuke-_kun_…" Sakura berujar lirih. Tangan kanannya yang berlumuran darah terangkat—menjangkau wajah Sasuke-_kun _yang berada tepat di depannya. Ia tersenyum lemah.

Padahal Sasuke-_kun _sudah tidak peduli padanya. Padahal Sasuke-_kun _berniat membunuhnya.

"…_yasashikute_—"

Tidak, tidak. Sasuke-_kun _sama sekali tidak baik. Ia hampir membunuhku, setelah semua bantuanku padanya. Tidakkah kau melihat itu, Sakura? Dia juga hampir membunuhmu, bukan?

Aku salahkah?

Meski Sasuke-_kun _tidak pernah membunuh _shinobi-shinobi _yang menjadi boneka latihannya, padahal Orochimaru-_sama _telah membolehkannya. Meski ia hanya membuat lawan-lawannya cidera setiap kali bertarung.

Sasuke-_kun _tidak benar-benar ingin membunuh yang bukan menjadi targetnya.

Iya, ya. Mungkin, kebaikan meluap-luap—yang berada sangat jauh di dalam hati kecilnya itulah yang Sakura lihat. Mungkin, karenanyalah ia tersenyum, dan terus mencintainya.

"—_arigatou._"

Tangan kanan Sakura masih gemetar. Tapi gerakan halus yang dilakukannya pada garis rahang dan belakang telinga Sasuke-_kun _itu terkesan lembut. Ia sedikit menariknya maju, dan Sasuke-_kun_ seolah tanpa sadar semakin terhanyut—menyatukan bibirnya dengan Sakura dalam ciuman keputusasaan.

Saat itu Sakura menangis. Mungkin untuk yang kesekiankalinya.

Lalu ia tersenyum.

Sebelah tangannya terangkat untuk mendekap lebih erat sosok Sasuke-_kun_. Dan lagi-lagi tangannya bergetar. Takut. Ia pasti sangat ketakutan.

Mungkin sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan pernah mengerti kenapa Sakura tidak melepaskan monster itu. Padahal aku yakin ketakutan yang dihadapinya saat ini teramat besar. Perlu keberanian luar biasa untuk terus bersama orang yang jelas-jelas telah melukai—bahkan hampir membunuhmu.

Ah, ekspresi penyesalah bercampur rasa takut yang sedikit sekali tertera pada wajah Sasuke-_kun _mengingatkanku pada sosoknya tiga tahun lalu—ketika kami bertemu saat ujian _chuunin _di hutan kematian. Sosoknya yang kesepian—yang terus berjuang melawan ketakutannya sendiri dengan menanamkan kebencian dan terjun dalam kegelapan terpekat.

Sasuke-_kun _bisa kapan saja mengamuk—membunuh, membantai. Tapi saat ini, Sasuke-_kun _adalah Sasuke-_kun _yang Sakura kenal dulu. Betapa pun besarnya rasa takut yang dihadapi, Sakura kukuh mendekapnya. Karena ia tahu, ketika ia melepaskannya—Sasuke-_kun _tidak akan kembali pada dirinya sendiri.

Saat itulah—mungkin—Sakura akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuk selamanya.

.

.

**.,;:0O0:;,.**

.

.

"Kau tidak ingin menginap semalam saja?"

Karin tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan. "Tidak usah, Sakura, lain kali saja," jawabnya sembari mengamati deretan buku-buku medis pada rak di belakang Sakura.

"Paling tidak tinggallah untuk makan malam." Wanita berambut sewarna permen kapas itu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Karin setelah mengambil beberapa buku medis tebal.

"U-un." Lagi-lagi Karin hanya menggeleng. "Kau tahu 'kan aku tidak suka menetap di suatu tempat berlama-lama."

"Tapi kau baru sehari di Konoha," ujar Sakura sambil mencubit gemas lengan Karin. "Itu pun kau tinggal di rumah Naruto. Huh."

Karin terkekeh kecil. "Dia sepupuku, Sakura. Lagipula aku terlanjur tergoda dengan masakan Hinata saat itu."

"Hei, kau nyindir, ya."

"Ehehe—EH?!"

"_Are—_KARIN-_BASAN_!"

Karin melambaikan sebelah tangannya ketika melihat sosok bocah berambut merah muda di ujung barisan rak buku medis—tersenyum ke arahnya. Bocah itu berlari kecil dan memeluknya. "Hei, jagoan," sapanya sambil mengacak pelan kepala yang setinggi pinggangnya.

"Kapan datang ke Konoha?"

"Tsuyoshi-_kun_, pelankan suaramu," desis Sakura. "Ini perpustakaan."

Tsuyoshi mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Melihat itu, Karin mencubit pipinya gemas. "Berapa umurmu, Tsuyoshi-_kun_?" tanyanya sambil berjongkok—menyamakan tinggi dengan Tsuyoshi.

"Tujuh." Tsuyoshi tersenyum lebar. "Dan bulan April lalu aku masuk akademi, lho."

"Wah, _ii na_~"

"Hehe…"

"Tsuyoshi-_kun_ tidak bersama Satsuki-_chan_?" tanya Sakura sambil memilah-milah beberapa buku dalam dekapannya.

"Satsuki di rumah Takeshi. Kata Ino-_bachan_ ada titipan untuk _tou-san _yang pulang misi malam ini," jawab Tsuyoshi sambil memainkan _chapucho_-nya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak membantu Satsuki-_chan _membawa titipannya?"

"_Demo—_Satsuki bilang bisa sendiri kok." Tsuyoshi melirik Sakura sekilas, kemudian mendengus kecil. "Baiklah aku akan menyusulnya."

Karin terkikik geli ketika mengamati punggung kecil Tsuyoshi yang berlari kecil ke arah pintu keluar perpustakaan, dan kemudian menghilang di balik koridor. "Anak-anak itu lucu, ya," ujarnya.

"Un." Sakura meletakkan buku-bukunya di meja terdekat.

"Sudah masuk akademi… cepat sekali, ya." Karin melanjutkan. Ditatapnya Sakura yang hanya focus pada buku-buku medisnya.

"Kau pikir ini tahun berapa…"

"Ahaha, iya iya…"

"_Tokorode_, kau yakin mau langsung berangkat setelah ini?" Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Karin dalam. "Tidak ingin bertemu Sasuke-_kun_ dulu? Dia mungkin akan sampai saat makan malam."

Karin tersenyum simpul lalu menggeleng. "Sampaikan saja salamku padanya. _Ne_?"

Saat itu, Karin tersenyum—seolah tak ada lagi beban yang menghinggapi bahunya.

Beberapa menit setelahnya kami berpisah jalan. Ia bilang akan melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tak jelas tujuannya. Ketika mengatakan itu ia tertawa sarkastik. Ah, padahal 'kan akan lebih baik kalau dia tinggal di Konoha saja.

Karin melambaikan tangannya penuh semangat, sebelum akhirnya berbalik—memamerkan punggung kecilnya yang tertutupi rambut merah sepunggungnya—lalu melangkah pergi.

Terima kasih,

—untuk persahabatan tak terduga yang kita jalin sejak hari itu.

Terima kasih,

—telah mengajarkan kekuatan untuk menghapus air mata.

Terima kasih,

—untuk tidak melupakan sebuah kenangan kecil pada suatu waktu yang telah lama berlalu.

Terima kasih,

karena akhirnya gelas ini pun penuh dengan segala kebaikan

.

.

.

.

**おしまいだよ！**

**[It's The End!]**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hahahahahahahahaaaapa iniiiii? ;A;)**

**Niatnya bikin chemistry SasuSaku tapi kok fail parah dan malah banyakan tentang Karinnya yak (="=)a**

**Eniwei, HAPPY ANNIVERSARY, winterblossom~! *tebar confetti***

**2012****年****11****月****27****日 （午後１１．３０）**

**~rei~**


End file.
